Talk:Gangplank/@comment-3493296-20150522165857/@comment-5955640-20150525180129
Zeke's herald is useless on AP supports because of. Well. Their AP. It's not good on tanks, bruisers, fighters, marksmen, or assassins need more damage and tankiness than it offers. AD support Gangplank won't build real lifesteal so he'll lack a lot of sustain. Your build has. At least 20% CDR which when your scurvy is at max rank is not under ten seconds. This honestly isn't supportive enough. It's faux support. I see this a lot really. You play a role where you can feel like a Bruiser or a mage later on and you sort of do the support gig and get some high utility items that bruisers don't mind building either. Coin is very weak. It's a passive item for a passive lane. It's good later on but what good is having that and rightous glory? You will literally be a utility support and I'd rather have Nami, Sona, Lulu, Karma, or Soraka if I wanted someone who would deal only a fair amount of damage while saving lives with skills. Get relic. In lane it's great for you. An excuse to last hit on minions once in awhile. Good for your marksman's sustain and you still have the harass. You'll have to buy a mana item but with good management you should be fine I would suggest a tear or a flask. Face of the Mountain will help a lot in keeping your marksman from getting killed while you have kind of vain attempts at peeling with your slows. Get a sightstone. You need more vision charges than an upgraded totem will provide. If you plant vision so infrequently that a greater totem is fine than you aren't giving your team enough vision or at least the maximum amount of vision you could be giving them. Get a Red Trinket instead and espescially get one if anyone on the enemy team can stealth (you will have to upgrade it to reveal stealthed champs though). Kazan is right. Portal is if you have the luxury of pushing. With tanks and teamfights though you'll find your allies in a lot of scuffs so if you are going defensive buy Iron Solari. With face of the mountain and Solari used back to back someone important should survive. Facing a lot of Crowd control? Buy Mikeals. Use it on your Marksman to help them escape a sticky situation. Get some scaling armor and dig a little deep into the defensive mastery tree but not so deep that you can't get expose weakness from the offensive tree. Lastly on Zeke's Herald again. Get that if your Marksman doesn't have Blood Thirster or opted to buy damage before sustain. A doran's blade past mid game isn't enough but your marksman might be falling behind in damage so getting that helps a lot. Think about the build for a moment. Lots of shields, Some health, some CC peel, and finally free Lifesteal. With your limited time use of Raise Morale and your own personal sustain damage and slows you have them bound you just have to make the fight survivable in the event that they try to CC you to death or out last you with sustained damage. So for the record it should be Face of the Mountain, Locket of the Iron Solari, Sightstone, Boots (armor or magic resistance depending on the enemies comp), Zeke's Herald, a sixth item that's purely situational and damage worthy. Ice Born Gauntlet sounds fine to me.